Ouran Candy Online
by Myunghae Hyun
Summary: This is a 3 show/game cross over fic with Ouran High School host club, SAO, and My Candy Love. The twins were suvivors of Sword Art, but when they awoke it was 2 years later and Haruhi was not at Ouran. Renge said she heard she moved away. What will happen when they get in ALfhime online. WARNING! Includes Incest, Yaoi (boyxboy).


Hikaru .

It had been a few months now since me and Kaoru have been freed from Sword Art Online We had to go into summer school at Ouran. Our mom would't let us attend the school we heard Kirito was attending. I wonder what he's u- "Hikaru are you paying attention to us?" Kaoru snapped me out of my thoughts I was walking though the halls of Ouran with Kaoru and Renge, we had become 3rd years but Renge had told us that someone told her that Haruhi had to move to the USA, Renge had also been in the game and freed by Kirito. Me and Kaoru were the co presients of the Host club now. Kasanoda was still in the club. He looked pretty depressed about Haruhi being gone. He wasn't the only one. "Yeah Kaoru sorry I just have a lot on my mind. I think it would be cool to check out. Lets go get it with Renge after the host club today. How does that sound, Kaoru?" I smile at him and take his hand seeing that there are girls around "Then we could go have some 'alone time' at home Mother is in Milan for Fashion week, we could have some 'fun'. What do you think?" I spoke softly as lifted his chin and looked I was about to kiss him gently. "H-Hikaru...don't mention stuff like that infront of the ladies." Kaoru blushed a deep red. I have to admit he is pretty cute and adorable when he blushes so nervously. The girls around start to Squeel "KYAAAAAA BROTHERLY LOVE! HOW ROMANTIC!" the girls squeeld in excitment. Kaoru and I headed to the Music Room. Ritsu, Shiro, Yasuchika, and Satoshi were already there waiting for us. Satoshi wanted to join because his brother Takashi was a member. Yasuchika because...well he didn't want to but he thought it would help him ease up and not be so harsh with people. "Everybody take they're positions the host club will open in just 2 minutes. Renge how is the money doing for the club?" I looked over at Renge who was by the Window where Tamaki, the founder, used to sulk because Haruhi regected him. There was that name again. Me, Ritsu, and Tamaki were all in love with her. I was pretty bumed when I heard she moved I hardly ate at all I remember and regret that time I got all jealous over a guy that liked her in middle school. I saw Arai during summer, me and him became good friends during the summer he even let me meet his girlfriend, though he said it was to prove he was over Haruhi, I told him I was cool about it still though. He heard that me and Kaoru were survivers of S.A.O., he asked if me and my brother have been eating properly.

The Host Club had ended for the day and the ladies went home. "Hey Renge, me and Hikaru were gonna get the new game by the Yuki company. Wanna come with, Renge?" Kaoru said sounding adorably curious...wait did I just say that about my twin brother and not when girls are around? Am I really falling my brother? I shake my head to get those thoughts out. "Sure I was planning on doing that anyway today I hear we can be Fairies and stuff." Renge said finishing up the finace checking stuff for the club, Kyoya left Renge incharge of it since he graduated. We headed to the game store when she got done. "Here it is 'ALfheim Online' we still have our Nerve Gear, how about you Renge?" I looked at the game then Renge "yeah I got the new model too. My dad sent it to me. I don't need it." Renge said as we walked to check-out. We checked out and went outside. "Well see you boys in the game i'll be using my S.A.O. avatar so you can find me." Renge said as she went to her place. Me and Kaoru got in our Limo and sat together "Hikaru I'm sleepy I'm gonna take a quick nap until we get home. That okay?" Kaoru said as he laid his head on my sholder slowly falls asleep. "Yeah I'll wake u when we're home." I said as I kissed him on the forehead. He blushed and I could feel my self blushing from what I had just done. "Just go to sleep." I said looking away still blushing. He fell asleep. When we got home I looked at Kaoru to tell him we were home but his face when sleeping was so sweet I didn't want to wake him so I got out and carried him to our room "Master Hikaru would you like me to-" one of our butler's came up to me and no dout asking to carry Kaoru for me "No I got him don't worry." I just didn't want to wake him up when I got to our room I laid him on his bed and coverd him up with a blanket and like always cuddled with him like we do at night. "sleep tight Kaoru." I ended up taking a nap too. when we woke up it was 5 o'clock we went down to eat dinner and came right back cause we knew Renge was waiting for us. We put on our gear and said in sync "Link Start." I looked around and didn't see Kaoru. He must be making his Character. I put in my name and I chose to be an Undine fairy I don't know what Kaoru was but i'd find out when I got in. I was then transported to a Forest area I saw Kaoru next to me he was in a red outfit but had pink hair "Hikaru!" he hugged me and I hugged back. "We should probly look for Renge. She's probly in town looking for us." Kaoru nodded in agreement with me. We suddenly heard voices "Hey I recognize that voice" Kaoru ran torwad the voice. "Kaoru wait dont run off or I mean fly off." I followed and then saw a guy in all black I think he was a Spriggan. "Kirito, is that you?" Kaoru asked in an excited tone. The guy turnd torwad us and said "Hikaru? Kaoru? Yeah its me!" He said as he smiled and held the hand of a little girl standing next to him. "Awww who is this little sweetheart?" Kaoru patted the girl on the head. Kirito wacked Kaoru's hand away and huged the little girl "You got a death wish. Don't touch her." Kirito said Glaring at us We looked at eachother confused then looked at him again "Sorry fatherly instinct this is me and Asuna's in game daughter Yui. I just don't want any boys to touch my little girl." he said as he kissed her on the forehead. "who are these guys papa?" Yui had the most adorable face "These are my friends from Sword Art I met them after I put ur soul into that crystal. This is Hikaru and Kaoru." Kirito explaned to her who we were "Nice to meet you Yui." I said to her holding out my hand to shake hers "Your dad is a really awsome guy. He's a hero." Kaoru said looking at Yui with a smile.

We walked to town after we talked more to get something to eat. Yui turned herself in to a Pixie navigator. we went to a resturant that wasn't to pricey. We had little money. We sat next to a couple that looked like another Spriggan and an Imp. The Imp looked familiar. "Come Armin I've never played Sword Art so I'm new to this. You've gotta at least train me a little. Please?" The Imp said she had Long brown Hair brown eyes. She sounded like Haruhi. "Hey we can fly in this game lets learn how to fly before we do to much." The Spriggan named Armin said. "Hey Armin whats up dude." Kirito said sounding happy "I'm good dude oh hey meet my new GF her surname is _Ouran_Queen_." Armin said hand gesturing to the Imp. _'Wait...Ouran_Queen?! It couldn't be...could it?'_ I thought to my self "Wait _Ouran_Queen_? Haruhi is that you?!" Kaoru blurted out of no where. "Yeah. Wait. Kaoru? Hikaru?" the Imp said looking at Kaoru then me. It was Haruhi. I felt my face go red. My jealousy rise. "You couldn't convince your twin bro to play?" Kirito looked at Armin. ' _Twin brother?! I have a twin and play games why didn't she like me?_ ' I thought as I felt my jealousy rise more and more I had to get out of the place. I stood up with my head down "I need some fresh air." I went outside but not before giving Armin a quick glare.

Kaoru P.O.V.

"Hikaru wait!" I said in sync with Haruhi. I couln't believe we found her. We haven't seen her in 3 years. "Not again." this had happend before in Karuizawa. "What do you mean not agian?" Kirito and Armin asked "He got jelous over my friend Arai in Karuizawa. Arai used to have a crush on me." Haruhi explained to the guys. "I'll talk to him" I said as I stood up and went outside "Hikaru?" I looked at him and he was crying, he was defenatly heart broken. "I bet if Tamaki knew he'd be in a puddle of tears." I said with a slight smile trying to cheer him up "yeah probly would be..." he said wiping away the tears with not even a grin. "Look Haruhi hadn't seen or talked to us in three years because we were in that game and she had to move so you should have expected this to happen, Hikaru." I said as I walked over to him and stood next to him. "I know but it still just hurts, Kaoru. I'm never gonna find some one. Who wants a jealousy freak as a boyfriend?" he was so upset "I know some one..." I looked at him and smiled. I know he was my twin but I've started to think of him as more than a brother. I've fallen for him. "Kaoru your my brother and if mother knew she'd..." Hikaru started to say but I kissed him gently "I don't care what mother thinks, Hikaru niisan. I love you." I kissed him again "Hey Kirito wants to know if your gonna ord- Oh sorry!" Haruhi walked in on us. "Its okay and yeah we'll be right in." Hikaru said looking at her with a smile on his face. "I did mean to tell you guys, but I..." Haruhi was inturupted by a voice "THERE YOU TWO ARE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU I HAD TO RECHARGE MY WINGS TWICE!" the voice shouted at me and Hikaru. I looked over and it was Renge. "Renge is that you?" Haruhi said with a smile. Renge looked over at Haruhi "Haruhi Its been so long." she hugged her "Its nice to see you to Renge." Haruhi said laughing a little bit. We went back in to eat. "So where's your girl Kirito. Her name is Asuna right?" Armin said while eating a steak. Kirito droped his fork and looked angry. "Guys I looked on the back of the box for the game where it has a picture of the captive princess and its Asuna she's beeing held captive again in the game again." Renge said looking serious. "We have to save her." Kirito said with a pissed off look on his face. What were we gonna do nobody has made it to the top ever. Someone had to change the subject. "Soooo Armin." Renge spoke up "How's your brother has he found that specieal girl yet?" somehow that did not make the air better now Armin was mad "How do you know if Alexy is like that, Huh. I never said anything of the sorts." Armin said sounding defencive. Haruhi then whispered to me and HIkaru "His twin brother Alexy is gay and in their last school students picked on, bullied and messaged him bad ideas. Alexy tried to kill himself because it got so bad thats why he's being like this. He's worried it might happen again." Oh my gosh we had no Idea, Sorry dude" she then told Renge "so yeah sorrry Armin I forgot to tell them." Haruhi said rubbing Armin's back trying to calm him down "I was just lucky I made it to him before he really could go. If I had lost him that day I don't know what I would have done. I would never forgive myself." Armin began to cry "I gotta go to him I'll be back." he said as he logged out "He needs time with his brother." Haruhi said not wanting to see Armin cry anymore "Sorry, I'm just worried about him right now." Armin logged out for a while "I never knew. How did he attemept it?" Kaoru spoke up sounding concerned "Did he try to hang him self? Thats what i heard is the most common and me and Kaoru saw that one jock on Glee do it that way." Hikaru said putting his arm around me I hope he didn't notice me blushing. Haruhi nodded "Yeah he got there in time to cut him down and untie the rope." Haruhi looked down when Renge put her hand on her sholder "The important thing is that he's alive now." we all nodded and smiled but I hop she didn't jinx anything. Armin logged back in and sighed. Thats usually not good. "Its okay Kaoru he's alright. He's just getting ready to confess to a friend of ours before prom. And yes Haruhi its Kentin." Haruhi squeeled and looked as giddy as ever. "If he rejects him lets just say Kentin had better run." Armin says hopefuly joking. Then I saw him clinch his fist he wasn't joking.


End file.
